


Sweet Chemistry

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker!Spencer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron had never been a big fan of sweets but Garcia had found him a truffle that fit what he liked in his rare indulgences. Then he met the genius who created it and he's pretty sure he loves Spencer Reid just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verity_Reigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Reigns/gifts).



> **Beta** : [Reidemption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption)

Aaron was shocked that the bakery was open so late. He'd made the trip just to appease Jack. He was two days into two weeks off and had spent the day with Jack. Only for their fun day to be ruined when Jack, while playing soccer at the park had fallen and broken his wrist. That was the only reason that Aaron was out at ten at night to see if the bakery was open. He'd looked up the hours online only to find out that the bakery had an opening time but not a closing time. 

Opening the front door, Aaron looked around. He'd actually never been inside of _Sweet Chemistry_ before but he'd had the offerings of the place many times before. If Garcia didn't have time to make things for people, this was where she got their sweets. JJ and Kate had stopped regularly on their way into work. Kate was gone, her notice worked out and happily awaiting the birth of her child. JJ was starting to really show and that meant that she stopped into the bakery more before work. 

The door chimed when it closed behind him. The lights were low and there was no one in sight. Aaron frowned and stepped farther in trying to see into the kitchen area. He stopped when a young looking man stepped out of the kitchen. He had a bright purple apron on but that's not what kept Aaron's gaze on him. It was the smear of flour on his cheek. Aaron’s heart skipped a few beats at that point. The man was beautiful. Pale skin, captivating eyes, and high cheekbones made him something that Aaron was sure that if he'd been born a few centuries prior, he'd have been chased after for art. 

"Welcome to _Sweet Chemistry_. How can I help you?" 

Aaron looked for a case to see what offerings the place offered but it was empty and he couldn't remember what Jack had asked for. "I don't remember what I came in for. I didn't think you'd be open so I didn't really try and remember."

"That makes no sense," the man said as he rubbed at his cheek. All it did was make the flour smear worse. Aaron really wanted to brush it off his cheek. 

"My son wants something from here that I can't remember the name of. One of my agents comes in and gets them for him and leaves them with me to take home. I'd know it on sight but I can't remember the name of it. I was certain the shop would be closed so I didn't even try and remember the name of it, I came to make my son happy and hoped that he wouldn't be too upset when you were closed."

"You said agent. So NCIS or FBI?"

"FBI."

"Tell me what they get for you all. I'm sure I can narrow down what your son gets." The younger man took a seat on the chair behind the register and looked at him. "I don't forget orders and it sounds like your son gets his treats a great deal."

"I...I know that Garcia..."

"OH!" The younger man smiled and took off towards the kitchen. Aaron just stood there shocked. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Several minutes passed and he was just about ready to head into the back when the young man came out with a box in hand. "Penelope and JJ are regulars. I'm assuming you are their boss and Jack is your son?" 

Aaron only answered with a raised eyebrow. That was a lot of information for the young man to know but given that JJ and Garcia did come in a lot and the name of Jack had to have come up. 

"I have an eidetic memory. Jack likes the Cheesecake Surprise." The young man handed over the box. 

"Cheesecake Surprise?" Aaron couldn't remember what Jack had called them but that wasn't it. 

"What goes in the middle is changed with each batch. Last week was a raspberry and fig compote. Today's batch is a peach ginger nougat. I'm sure Jack will love it."

"That's not what Jack called it, I'm sure." Aaron tried to hand back the box but the younger man just smiled.

"Penelope calls them the Boy Wonder Delight I think. The horrible thing is that the staff has been calling them that as well. Twelve dollars even." 

Aaron just looked at him. That name sounded like the one that he'd heard Jack call it but this man was very different. He wasn't sure what to think of him, still he set the box down to dig out his wallet. He had the exact change inside and handed it over. His fingers brushed the young man's but before he could say anything, a group of people came in the door, loudly. The young man started to tell them to sit down and he'd get them coffee. Aaron took his leave, promising to come back sometime to see if that had just been a one off. 

Jack was asleep when he got back to his apartment so Aaron slipped the sweets inside the fridge. It wouldn't hurt to eat them for breakfast. He wanted a peek at the sweets so he opened the box, surprised to see a half dozen of Jack's treats as well as a half dozen truffles inside. 

_For going out at night on the off chance I was open to make your son happy_ , was written on the underside of the lid in a messy scrawl. 

Aaron picked up one of the truffles and bit into as he shut the lid and then the door of the fridge. He sighed as he did. The man had known exactly who he was. The dark chocolate center of the truffle filled his mouth and he smiled. Between the two layers of chocolate, the hard bitter outer shell and the softer, only slightly sweeter inside was a coating of thickened grenadine. No one else at the office liked them and on days that Garcia knew that he needed a pick me up, she'd leave one on his desk when he was out of his office, as a surprise for when he got back.

Plans were forming in his head to go back. He had to get to know that young man.

XxXxXxX

Five days later, Jack was wanting to go to _Sweet Chemistry_ to try their new item. That's when Aaron found out that Jack and Jessica went every single Wednesday after school to get the new treat. The entire place was packed and the line was twenty people deep outside the place. There was no tables free that Aaron could see and he almost wanted to turn around when the sound of a whistle drew his attention to where Morgan and Garcia were holding the out door open. They were waving them over. 

"Come on Hotch. We have a table."

Aaron pulled Jack to walk in front of him as they moved inside the bakery. The smell of fresh baked sweets and coffee assaulted Aaron's nose. He followed Morgan and Garcia to a very large table in the corner. He hadn't really noticed it before. There were two carafes of coffee as well as a tray of cups. Morgan sat down beside Dave while Garcia took a seat beside where JJ was sitting. Will was on her other side with Henry squashed between his father and Dave. Jack took a seat beside Morgan and Aaron took the next to last open seat. 

"Shocked to see you here, Aaron," Dave said as he took a sip of his cup of coffee. Garcia handed over a freshly filled cup. 

"Jack usually does this with Jessica after school and since it's summer, he was missing it. I was off so I figured why not." Aaron tried not to turn to look to see if the man was there. He'd finished off half of the truffles before he'd gone to bed that night and the others he'd eaten with his coffee the next morning. Those sweets were his one weakness. 

"Did you like the BWD last week, Aunt Penny?" Jack asked. 

"It was interesting. How did you get to try it?" Garcia looked at Jack with a frown on her face. "I got one Saturday but when I came in Sunday, I was told the last half dozen had been sold late the night before."

"Dad went and got some for me."

"I went out at ten at night to get them for him. I was shocked the place was open."

"Boy Wonder closes the place when he leaves for the night. He does his best baking at night he says. I've come in while you guys are away on cases and found him open at two a.m. I'm not shocked he was open at ten. So what did you get for yourself?"

"I asked for nothing but when I got home I found a half dozen of those truffles you get me in the box as well as Jack's cheesecake things."

"Those are not just cheesecake things, Sir." Garcia smiled at him even though her words were forceful. "Those are bits of heaven and hell wrapped up in a delicious treat. If I ate as many of those as I wanted, I'd need a crane to get to and from work."

Aaron laughed, hiding it with his mug. Jack laughed outright as did everyone else. 

"Want to go play?" Henry asked, looking at Jack.

"Play?" Aaron looked around, there wasn't a kids table. Jack though nodded and Henry wriggled under the table and appeared between Aaron and the empty chair. Aaron watched them pop into a room that he thought was a bathroom. He could see a few other kids in there. 

"It's a tiny children's kitchen," JJ said at Aaron's curious look. "There are classes that happen in there throughout the week and right now I think Henry said it's all stuff to make fruit pizzas. No baking required. If baking is required, someone from staff is in there to make sure the kids don't hurt themselves."

"Who owns this place?"

"Spencer Reid," the young man said from the other day. Garcia smiled and stood up to give him a hug. He allowed it with a look on his face that said he wouldn't rather be doing anything else but that he wasn't upset. "Hello, Penelope."

"Boy Wonder, this is our boss, Aaron Hotchner. You can call him Hotch."

"A name to put with a truffle," Spencer said with a smile as Penelope let him go and pushed him down into the empty chair. 

"187 has been to almost every single cooking school in America. It’s how he's able to come up with such yummy sweets. He graduated Le Cordon Bleu at age twenty two and then just hopped around from school to school."

"Penelope." Spencer blushed and looked away from Aaron. 

"I do love the dark chocolate cherry truffle."

"It's the only sweet that he eats. Don't let him fool you!" Garcia laughed as she spoke and it was Aaron's turn to look away. Spencer laughed and Aaron blushed even more. He looked up and saw that Dave was looking at him, hard. He tried to look away but he caught the smirk on the man's face. Dave was the only person in the world to know that he considered himself bisexual. It was something he'd never shared with Haley and he really should have realized then that no matter how much he loved her, it wasn't going to work out long term. The thoughts of Haley had his heart aching but the pain was a great deal lesser than it had been before Beth. 

When their fingers brushed when they both reached for the carafe of coffee, Aaron sucked in a lungfull of air. He noticed that Spencer was just as affected by it and was more forceful when he brushed their fingers together again. He took the carafe and filled up Spencer's coffee before he filled his own. 

"Aunt JJ!" Jack exclaimed as he moved up between Aaron and Spencer, his eyes glued on JJ. "Henry says that you guys are going to see _Jurassic World_ tonight. Can I go too?"

"Jack!" Aaron said. Jack turned to look at him as the table erupted in laughter. "It's not nice to..."

"Henry really wants me to go but he said I had to ask. Please, dad?"

"It's fine, Hotch. I was going to ask as I know that Henry wanted to see it with Jack. We'll drop him off around your place after."

"What about a sleepover?" Will asked. Something nonverbal passed between JJ and Will through a few hand movements and a couple of raised eyebrows. Finally, JJ looked at him.

"We would love to keep Jack overnight."

"Sure." Aaron was watching JJ tyring to figure out what was going on when he realized that Morgan and Garcia were getting up to leave. He turned but neither paid him any attention.

"Jack, go tell Henry we need to get going. Okay if we take him from here. I still have a few sets of clothes at mine that he should fit in from the last weekend over." JJ stood up and Will followed her towards where the kids were. Aaron looked at Dave to see the man smiling as he laid down a twenty on the table. 

"Have a fun night, Aaron." Dave slipped away and then it was just Aaron and Spencer.

"What happened?" Spencer asked. He looked at Aaron with such confusion on his face. "Why did they all leave?"

Aaron smiled and turned to face the man. "I think that was their not so subtle way of leaving us alone."

"Alone? Why would..." Spencer stopped talking and turned to look at the counter. Aaron looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a girl who looked like a teenager making a kissy face at Spencer. Spencer looked away from her and blushed. "Oh."

"Seems that your friends and mine have the same idea."

"Mallory has been trying to get me to ask Penelope for your name and number all week," Spencer admitted. He turned towards Aaron some. 

"When can you slip away?" Aaron asked.

"Anytime. I'm actually off today but I came in to deal with a little bit of paperwork. What did you have in mind?" Spencer reached across the table and laid his hand over Aaron's. 

XxXxXxX

The team started to base Aaron's mood off of whether he had a cup of coffee from _Sweet Chemistry_ in his hand when he came into work. If he didn't, it wasn't a good morning. If he did, it was going to be a good one and if he brought sweets for everyone it was a great day. 

One date had led to another and another. It was now turning into fall and Aaron was happier than he had been in a long time. Jack was enjoying having Spencer around and had taken to him a great deal better than he had Beth. Saturday morning's routine for when he was in town now included stopping by the bakery for a late breakfast with Spencer. 

The staff at the bakery was super excited because that meant that Spencer had a life and they didn't have to worry about him. Their sex life was full even with the odd hours that the both of them worked. Nothing of their relationship was awkward at all. It was like they had known each other for years. 

It hadn't taken long to get his entire past from him, without Garcia telling him. Spencer not only had a degree from Le Cordon Bleu but he had three doctorates and two BAs. He'd gotten those because he was interested in science but he admitted one night while they'd been stretched out on Aaron's bed after a very athletic round of sex, that baking made him happy. It was one of his only truly happy times in his life growing up and he'd wanted to own his own bakery since he was thirteen and had talked the kitchen staff at Cal-Tech into letting him bake things on Fridays to take to his mother when he visited her on weekends. 

Aaron had opened up about his own childhood after Spencer had talked about his father leaving him alone with his not well mother. Aaron had wanted to pull him close after the younger man had admitted that he'd put his mother in a sanitarium when he'd turned eighteen. He hadn't had to want it for long because Spencer had moved over to lay his head on his chest. Aaron wrapped his arms around him as he told him the whole story of that day. How horrible he'd felt for so long. He knew it was the right thing but that hadn't made him feel any better. 

After they'd bared their souls at each other, it had just seemed natural for Aaron to open his body to Spencer. He'd never let another male have him that way. Spencer had been gentle and the sex had been wonderful. It was one of the best nights of Aaron's life. Just the thought of Spencer fucking him had Aaron starting to get aroused.

Aaron knocked on the back door of the shop. The bakery was actually closed even though Spencer was inside. He'd tried the front door first but had found it locked. The door opened and Spencer looked at him with a gaze that for the first time ever looked upset. 

"Aaron? I thought you were on a case?"

"We finished it up quickly and I just got back to DC. It's too late to pick up Jack so I thought I might visit you."

"Now's not the best time." Spencer wasn't moving to allow him inside. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out a new dessert. I know what I want it to taste like I just can't get it there. It's missing something and it's upsetting me." Spencer sighed but took a step back waving him inside. Aaron stepped inside shutting and locking the door out of habit. Spencer had only one area active at the moment, the lights in the rest of the kitchen were turned off. He recognized the makings of truffles. 

"Why don't I take your mind off it for a little bit?" Aaron smiled and pulled the younger man towards him, kissing his lips. Swiping his tongue across lips Aaron could taste faint chocolate. It was sweeter than he normally liked but what he wanted wasn't the chocolate. Spencer opened his lips and Aaron dove right in. He'd missed Spencer while on the case. More than he'd ever missed Beth. 

Hands settled on Spencer's hips, Aaron backed him up towards where Spencer had been working. A quick check when he needed to breath told him the workspace behind the genius was clear. He lowered his hands and lifted.

"Aaron!" Spencer squeaked as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck so he didn't topple over. The table rattled when Aaron dropped Spencer on it. As soon as the younger man was settled, Aaron kissed him again. He distracted the genius with his mouth as he pulled the bowl of melted chocolate closer and then worked on opening Spencer's shirt. He could tell by the fact that he wasn't wearing an apron that he was upset. The apron usually got tossed the second he started to get frustrated. As soon as the neck was clear, Aaron started to kiss down his jaw. "Aaron, I'm working."

"So am I." Aaron nipped at the skin stretched over Spencer's collar bone and felt the man go limp. He knew his points to get him to do what he wanted. A hand buried itself in his hair to keep him right there and Aaron smiled as he licked the now red mark. The rest of the shirt was undone in seconds. He knew that even if Spencer figured out what was wrong with the chocolate, he'd start over from scratch so he dipped his pointer finger in the mixture and brought it up to the younger man's neck, smearing a trail behind. Spencer tried to pull back to look but an arm around his shoulders stopped him. "I've got to try it before you declare it ruined. You need a second opinion." 

"Aaron?" Spencer squeaked again but before he could say another thing, Aaron licked at the chocolate on his throat. When he was sure that Spencer wasn't going anywhere, he pulled his arm from around his back and dropped it to his crotch. He knew that the genius would freak if he tried to take his pants off but that didn't mean that Aaron couldn't play. Spencer was already hard and Aaron worked on making him as hard as possible. He'd craved Spencer while gone on the case. The fact that the call for the case had interrupted their attempt at a second round of sex that night near a week ago had just been the start of it. 

When all the chocolate was gone from skin, Aaron leaned up to kiss him again but Spencer shook his head. Aaron watched as he leaned over and grabbed a smaller bowl. The chocolate in it was darker and a little thicker than the first bowl. He dipped one of his fingers inside and held it up for Aaron to taste. The chocolate was richer and barely held any sweetness to it. It was very close to the filling inside his favorite truffle. There was something else in the mixture though. Something that he'd never had before, not in chocolate. It was the slight aftertaste that told him what it was. Black walnut. Aaron cleaned Spencer's finger and sucked and licked at it until the man pulled it free. That's when Aaron took the bowl from him and pushed him back. Spencer leaned back on the table, his chest on display. He was propped up on his elbows and he watched as Aaron drew a nonsense image on his chest with the chocolate. He started licking him clean at his navel and worked up. The second lick had Spencer closing his eyes and dropping his head back. 

"Aaron. Please." The younger man shifted and then was using a hand to grip the back of his neck again. "Fuck."

"Tastes perfect to me." Aaron bit at the skin he'd just cleaned, just below a nipple. "The mixture of flavoring, chocolate, and you." Licking his fingers clean, Aaron watched as Spencer panted. The genius looked at him when he didn't go back to licking him clean. His hand rested over his pants and he nodded. 

"I forgot underwear this morning. Mallory called off. She got sick in the night. Rushed out." Spencer's eyes were locked on his hands, watching as Aaron unbuttoned his jeans and then slowly pulled the zipper down. His cock sprang free and Aaron wanted it in his mouth as soon as possible. A spoon was on the table at Spencer's hip and he grabbed it, dipping it into the chocolate before drizzling it on Spencer's stomach and then a little on his cock. At the touch of the chocolate on his cock, Spencer jerked and moaned his head dropping back again. 

Aaron pulled Spencer down a little so that his thighs were off the table and coaxed him to wrap his legs around his waist. He started at nipples and licked his way down Spencer's chest. He'd never done anything like this with any of his lovers. Not Beth and especially not Haley nor the few male or females lovers he'd had in college while he and Haley had been broken up. He just couldn't see him _not_ doing it with Spencer. Spencer dropped his legs and braced them on the shelf below. 

"Aaron, please. Oh, God. I'm so close. Fuck." Spencer was panting more than anything else at this point. 

Doubling his efforts, Aaron quickly licked up every bit of chocolate on Spencer's stomach. The chocolate on his cock had run down some and was pooling at the base. Aaron licked that up first. The hand on his head tightened and he moaned as he licked up the underside of Spencer's cock. 

"Don't tease or I am going to come on your face." 

Aaron smirked as he opened his mouth to take Spencer in whole. He barely made it all the way down before he felt Spencer start to tense. Quickly moving back, up he pressed his tongue to the underside then sucked. 

"AARON!" Spencer screamed and Aaron held his hips down while he came. Aaron closed his eyes as he came as well, without touching himself. Not all the chocolate had been cleaned off Spencer's cock so the taste of his release as well as the chocolate filled Aaron's mouth. He swallowed and waited for Spencer to stop coming before he pulled off to finish cleaning up the chocolate. He kissed his way back up Spencer's now sweaty chest and then pulled him in for a kiss. Spencer licked his way into his mouth. 

Spencer's still shaky hands dropped to his groin and Aaron thrust up against them to show him that he wasn't hard anymore. The hands stilled. 

"I came when you did, Spencer. I wasn't even touching myself."

When no reply came, Aaron leaned back and looked at his lover's face. Spencer was looking off to the left and then he dove over for a notepad. He smiled and watched as Spencer wrote down a line of something. He craned his neck and saw Cl-NaSO42-MgCaK. He had no clue what that meant but he knew it was a chemical formula. He stepped back as Spencer pushed at his shoulder. Before he could step completely away, Spencer pulled him into a heart stopping kiss and jumped from the table. 

"I need to shower and get to making. I know exactly what it's missing." Spencer was gone towards the full bathroom at the back. Aaron had been shocked the first time he'd realized there was a shower stall in there but given he'd watched Spencer run into Mallory one time when she'd been carrying a bag of flour and they had both ended up looking like ghosts, he understood. There were also lockers that staff kept clothes in. 

Aaron pulled up a chair and waited. He had his go bag in the car and he'd shower next but he didn't want to leave the door unlocked while Spencer was in the shower even though he'd be gone less than five minutes. Ten minutes later, Spencer emerged in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. He went right to work on the truffle while Aaron left to clean himself up.

Watching Spencer work, getting so lost that he didn't even realize that Aaron was there was something to see. When he was aware of what he was doing, Spencer could be clumsy but lost in his own head like he was when he created desserts, he was grace in motion. Four hours and five tries on the base later, Aaron was opening his mouth as Spencer popped in a truffle. It was a dark chocolate truffle with the black walnut filling. He wondered what the thing that Spencer had been missing was and then as he chewed, Aaron tasted it. Sea salt. Aaron blushed as he tried to swallow without choking. He knew exactly how Spencer had figured out what was missing. As Spencer leaned over him, smiling. Aaron felt himself start to harden in his pants. 

"That's wonderful," Aaron said. It could very well become his favorite sweet that Spencer made, if for no other reason than sentimental. "Let's get you home and into bed. Remember Grace said if she caught you in here when she opens up, she's going to only make decaf for a week."

"Okay. I am getting tired." Spencer looked at the dirty bowls and table but Aaron just pulled him towards the door. He knew that morning staff would clean it up. They would rather Spencer sleep than worry about cleaning after staying so late. Aaron flicked over the little paper hands on the clock to show 3am. That would tell morning staff when he left. It was a system so that they knew when to expect him in the next day. He locked the door after getting the keys out of Spencer's messenger bag. The genius didn't even fight him when he drove to his apartment instead of Spencer's flat. 

Ten minutes after stepping inside, Aaron was covering up his lover who was fighting keeping his eyes open. Aaron changed his clothes and slipped into bed with him. Spencer settled down with a kiss to his neck and Aaron fell asleep not long after. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron knew something was up when JJ and Garcia kept looking at him when he got back from what had amounted to a long lunch meeting with Cruz and a few other Section Chiefs from other departments. When he turned around from setting his briefcase down and found the entire team including Dave gathered outside his office he really started to worry.

"Yes?" Aaron asked. He sat in his chair and waited for them all to enter. Dave and Morgan entered first with JJ and Garcia coming after. JJ had a small box in her hand. It was from _Sweet Chemistry_. Aaron knew that today was Wednesday so Spencer had unveiled a new sweet today. He had plans to stop after work to try it and pick up one for Jack. 

"So, I stopped in after my doctor's visit," JJ started as she set the box down on the desk in front of him. Aaron opened it and saw a truffle inside. "Spence wasn't in there yet or was in the back. I couldn't get a straight answer out of Grace. That one is for you. I picked up enough for everyone."

Aaron picked up the truffle realizing that they wanted him to try it. He bit off half and the second the flavors hit his tongue he knew exactly what it was. He felt his cheeks heat up as soon as he popped the other half in his mouth. It was the truffle from two weeks before. "Yes?"

"Are you blushing?" Dave asked as he dropped into one of the chairs across from him.

"I was there when Spencer created that one. I helped with a missing ingredient." Aaron wasn't going to go into more detail than that. 

"Did he tell you what he called them?" Garcia asked. She was blushing as well. Aaron shook his head. "Hotch's Truffle."

Aaron coughed to cover the near choking that he did. He looked at the team in a little bit of a shock. Grabbing his phone he started to text Spencer when noticed he'd missed a text from Jessica. Jack had the day off from school and had wanted to spend it with Spencer. Aaron hadn't been able to say no. Jessica wanted to know if he knew that Spencer had named a sweet after him. As far as he knew Spencer was at the shop. 

"That boy is gone on you, Aaron. Go spend the afternoon with him. We've been going nonstop for weeks. One afternoon on a day Jack is out of school isn't going to bring the place crashing down." 

Dave ushered him out of the office and had Morgan escort him to his car. He ignored the comments from the girls. He'd known since waking up the morning after that night that he was in love with Spencer. He hadn't said it to the genius yet. Today he was going to fix that.

Spencer wasn't at the shop. In fact, Grace had told him that he'd made sure that he wasn't going to be in the shop that day. His entire staff was smiling and smirking at him. They were all well aware of his nickname with his team members. He left ignoring the large sign that gave the name of the new sweet that was in the case the treat was displayed in. 

It didn't take long to figure out where Spencer and Jack were hiding. After Spencer's favored park and library were devoid of man and child, Aaron made his way to a used book store that Spencer near lived at in his time off. He found Jack curled in a chair with a book in hand and Spencer was in the stacks on the wrap around section of the second floor. Aaron climbed the ladder and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him tight against his body. 

"Aaron?" Spencer tried to turn around but Aaron held him even tighter. 

"I love you, too," Aaron whispered in his ear. "JJ got me one of the truffles and just tasting it had me blushing in front of my team. You know that I am never going to be able to eat one of those without thinking of that night? It was that night I knew I loved you. I know it's so soon but I just can't stop what I feel. You named it after me."

"How could I not? I do love you," Spencer whispered. Aaron allowed him to turn in his arms and then kissed him as soon as he could. It was perfect and sweet. He'd been so unhappy with life before Spencer that he'd thought about leaving the BAU just to give himself something different. His only happy point had been Jack but Spencer had given him life again and he wasn't going to let go.  
**The End**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [授翻Sweet Chemistry 甜蜜化学](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254683) by [ziwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing)




End file.
